YuGiOh! Live to Duel Season 1: Academy Champion
by Tanryoko
Summary: Tanryoko: It's years after Jaden and his friends have left Duel Academy. Now, a new generation of hero's is about to be born: My friends and I. This is the start of our incredible journey together.
1. Converging point

Chapter 1

Converging Point

A few years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh GX epsiode 180

Kyoryuu looked around the building bored out of his mind. He had been forced to help the with the entrance exams and wasn't even being paid, or allowed to use his Jurrac Deck, although he had smuggled in Herrera, who was now sitting on the floor sleeping. "How do you fall asleep sitting up?" Kyo thought out loud, then shrugged, figuring it was a dinosaur thing. Herrera was his spirit partner, who always was with him. He had seen quite a few spirits in his lifetime, and always took a moment to appreciate that fact. Especially today, with so many people being here, the chances of seeing an interesting spirit were...

"Kyo!" A voice called out.

The red-headed teen turned in his chair to see another kid his age walk over to him. Kyo grinned, realizing he now had someone to talk to. "Hey Koa," he looked behind Koa and nodded in acknowledgement. "Ghoulungulate." The zombie wildebeest looked at him and grunted. Koa duels with a Koa'ki meiru deck. Koa was his brains during his schemes should he need the help, not that he couldn't do it anyway, but usually he only had a short window of time to – well, we'll save that for another time. Ghoulungulate wandered over to Herrera, who was wide awake and talking to Ghoulungulate in his gutteral growling.

"Soooo...any talent in this batch?," Koa asked, pulling out his lunch. Kyo took a sip of his drink and looked at the arena, where several tables had been set for the enrolling students to eat. Any 2nd and 3rd year students who'd come to watch as well as proctors sat in the area above the arena, eating their lunches. It was lunch break, and Kyo needed this badly. He had been dueling all morning long and could use a break. He shrugged and leaned back "Meh...a bit. The best probably being a girl with a Naturia deck, name was...what was it again...oh yeah! Ametsuchi. I asked about her, and she's going to be an Obelisk. And get this, she had a duel spirit with her!"

Koa's eyebrows shot up in surprise " A spirit? What was it?" he asked eagerly. Kyo tilted his head, thinking about it. "I think it was called Naturia spiderfang." Koa glanced down to the duel arena and spotted her almost instantly, a spider like creature on her shoulder. She was talking to a girl shorter then her with long blonde hair...really long hair. It was kinda ridiculous. What Koa saw next to the other girl shocked him: it was Honest, a hard to find card, and almost unimaginable to him as a spirit. He looked to Kyo, who was handling this rather well. Koa gave him a questioning look. Kyo looked over casually, "duel number 7 this morning. Acctually decided to try a test deck. Let me say, those things are crap. Anyhow, her name is Animaru and she uses a thunder deck. Interesting cards, Zaborg the thunder monarch, Thunder king Rai-oh, (Kyo's eyebrows shot up at that one), Voltic kong...thunder stuff"

Kyo looked out at the arena to see if he could find the one kid he wanted to see...he began to feel concern...had he-

"Hey guys!" a voice cut into his thoughts and eased his mind.

Tanryoko walked over to the table where his friends, Kyo and Koa sat. They had been to duel academy already and had been forced to be proctors for the entrance exam. Despite this, they were year one students as well. They had been involved in a huge conspiracy type thing and had been kicked out for it. He didn't know the full details, but had noticed Kyo had mysteriously obtained a gun.

Tanryoko sat down at the table and pulled out his lunch. Not far behind him were his spirit companions, Night's end Sorcerer, shortened to Night's, and Magical Exemplar,lost in their own little world, as usual. Kyo looked over and greeted the two spirits, who looked over and barely gave him any sign of acknowledgement before being lost in their conversation again. Kyo couldn't hide the grin that grew across his face. Nights was totally oblivious to Exemplar's feelings toward him, and maybe oblivious to his own. He looked over and saw Tanryoko giving him a grin that said that he knew what he was thinking. Kyo looked down and chuckled, slightly embarrassed. He looked back up. "Have they...y'know?" Tanryoko shook his head, "Nope, but I have a hunch it won't be far off down the road."  
>All three looked down at the arena to look for anyone to point out, a few comments were made, but no one seemed to really catch their eye, save the two girls mentioned before. Their eyes roamed until they caught sight of two more duel spirits in the form of Machina peacekeeper and X-saber Palomuro, and sitting at the table a brown-haired boy who looked like a rookie and a black-haired one who looked arrogant, but skilled. " Well well..." Kyo mused, a smirk playing across his face. "Hmm..." Was the only thing Tanryoko said. Koa had the same grin as the other two. "I have a hunch things are about to become more interesting..."<p> 


	2. The start of the Exams

Chapter 2

the start of the exams

Shinzui winced as his Scrap Reycler exploded in his face. His monster had just been clobbered by a Bitelon (2400/1000) reducing hs life points down to a measly 500. He mumbled "Great...just great...now what do I do?" His hand was 7 completed, Frontline base, Metal Morph and Machina Force. His only hope remained in his next draw. He started his turn. He couldn't help but grin as he was drawing the card. The poctor sneered. " What, you think that card can save you? HAH! My Bitelon will finish you off!" Shinzui smirked" We'll see! I summon out Machina Gearframe (1800/0) and activate it's effect to bring Machina Fortress to my hand! Now I discard My Machina Force to bring out my Fortress(2500/1600)!" with that, the huge tank appeared on the field. The proctor hid a slight grimace...but it mattered not. All he had to do was wait a turn and then he would get rid of that puny toy. Shinzui continued, " Next,I activate call of the haunted, to bring out Machina Peacekeeper, but I destroy it with rageki break. Sorry pal, but it's for a good cause." The little robot nodded and vanished in a blinding light. Now everyone was confused. Why destroy your own monster you had just revived. The proctor laughed, unable to share how hilarious it was to him. But when he looked at the Shinzui, he (the proctor) was confused.

He was smirking.

"I now activate peacekeepers effect, which allows me to bring a union monster, like Heavy Mech Support Platform to my hand. Now I activate Frontline Base, allowing me to bring out that Platform , and equip it to my fortress!" The machine attached its self to Fortress, making it (fortress) look more awesome then it usually did."Now My fortress Gains 500 attack, Meaning he has 3000, and now I equip my fortress with 7 completed! Now my fortresses attack becomes 3700!" The proctor grimaced as he heard the shocked gasps from the stands. No one could have seen that one coming. " Fortress attack! Machina Missile!" A large protoplasmic blast sailed at Bitelon, obliterating it instantly. The proctor winced (LP: 1800) " And now, Gearframe attack! Adaptor Punch! the orange robot leapt up and, with a fist surrounded in blue lightning, knocked the proctor across the room, sending his life points to proctor was shocked. He hadn't lost all day, and then this punk walks in...he was fuming. Shinzui walks out. "that went well, huh little pal?" He was talking to machina peacekeeper, his duel spirit. The spirit nodded and beeped. Shinzui smiled, "yeah, it was close, but man! That was totally awesome! It was like-"

Meanwhile, in another arena.

Truke was walking into the arena, where a freak with weird hair and a blue uniform stood with an odd looking duel disk thing. He whispered "Who is this...woman?" Palomuro shrugged. "Beats me...sure is an ugly one though." Both chuckled slightly at the thought. This "lady" happened to be Dr. Crowler (XD) Truke walked to the place he was supposed to stand "Hey Lady! Lets get this over with!" He shouted. Crowler turned a as-of-yet undiscovered shade of red. "I AM A MAN! AND THAT'S DR. CROWLER TO YOU!" Crowler screeched at Truke. Truke and palomuro's jaws dropped, then they fell over laughing like maniacs, Crowler's shade of red turned darker, and it looked like a blood vessel may explode at any moment. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU IMPUDENT BRAT! PREPARE TO LOSE!" Crowler screamed and activated his duel disk, slamming a deck into the slot for the deck.  
>Truke, still laughing, activated his duel disk. "Ladies first." Truke smirked, Crowler growled in response. "I summon Red Gadget (13001300) to my field, and activate his effect to bring yellow gadget to my hand! Then I'll set two facedowns and activate geartown! Making my tribute summons 1 less tribute!"  
>Truke just looked at him blankly. "ooookay...pathetic. Now on to my turn. I draw! And I summon X-saber Galahad (1800800), in attack mode! Now attack his red Gadget! And his effect allows him to gain 300 attack!" The little robot was hacked to pieces by the warrior with the freaky face...seriously, what was up with this thing? Oh well, didn't matter. Crowler flinched as he lost 800 LP (lp 3200). Crowler snarled and drew his next card. "I summon Yellow Gadget(1200/1200), and bring Green gadget to my hand! Not only that, but I activate the card double summon to Tribute my gadget to bring out the Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)and windstorm of Etaqua to switch your monster to defense mode!" Truke was confused...there was no point in that...unless...his eyes widened as he realized what was happening. But it was to late, as Crowler had already let the golem loose on his monster, destroying it and severely damaging his life points (Truke Lp: 1600) Truke had a pained grin on his face as he drew. "Hmm...yeah...that will work." Crowler looked at him confused. Here he had one of the most powerful monsters invented, and he had that same smug, arrogant look on his face. Crowler smirked and said, "Do you think you can win against the mighty ancient gear golem?" Truke looked at him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

It had only been three words, yet it had silenced the whole room. Everyone stopped and stared at the duelist who stood up to Crowler. "First! I summon X-Saber Palomuro (200/300) to my side of the field, and activate call of the haunted to re-summon Galahad to the field. Now I tune them together to create X-saber Wayne! (2100/400) Now I activate Wayne's effect to bring out XX-Saber FullhelmKnight! (1300/1000) and now tune it with my Wayne to create Colossal Fighter!" (2800/1000) Crowler smirked. This monster was still weaker then his Golem. Truke however, only looked even more smug then before. "Oh, and his effect gives him 100 attack for each warrior in the grave, raising my Fighters attack to 3100!" Crowler suddenly panicked. NOW it had enough power to take out his golem! "And I'm not done! I activate Riryoku, allowing me to cut your golem's attack in half and give it to my Fighter!" The golem started to crumble as his attack fell to 1500 while Colossal Fighters rose to 4600. And he STILL wasn't done! "I now remove from play Palomuro to summon Gigantes (1900/1300) "Now attack! Colossal Tremor!" Colossal fighter lunged forward, his fist smashed the golem into million pieces. Crowler was now down to a hundred Lifepoints...and he couldn't defend himself. "Now Gigantes, finish him!" The...whatever it was, slammed his tree looking thing into Crowler, sending him into the wall, and ending the duel. Crowler scowled. How could this punk beat HIM, the great Dr. Crowler in a duel! He wouldn't stand for it. He would make sure this scum would pay dearly.

As Truke left, he passed by a kid with sandy brown hair. They merely gave each other a glance, not really considering the other as much of anyone at the time. What they didn't realize was that their destinies were meant to intertwine, and that it would determine the fate of two worlds.


	3. Part 2 of the Exams

Chapter 3

Part 2 of the exams

Tanryoko walked into the arena for his exam. To his left, Night's End Sorcerer followed, and to his right, Magical Exemplar, he then took a moment to overlook his proctor. Something clicked inside his head. This guy looked like your everyday thug on the streets. He had street smarts growing up in the slums, and seemingly had a 6th sense for danger. He glanced to the audience and saw Koa glancing back back and forth from this stranger to him...then gave a slightly relieved glance behind him. Tanryoko pretended to glance around the arena to look behind him. He gave a small sigh of relief as he saw Kyo standing behind him, gun in hand, hidden under his obelisk jacket, which he had taken his right arm out of the sleeve to access his gun without being spotted. Tanryoko turned around and faced his opponent, reassured by the fact that Kyo had his back. The thug sneered at him. "Heh...wanna play runt? Once I beat you, your cards are mine." Tanryoko scowled. "Over my dead, rotten, stinkin' body." The thug's sneer grew. "Heh...that can be arranged." Tanryoko stifled a chuckle. If only he knew about the gun aimed at him from behind the arena. Both activated their duel disks. "I'll go first," Tanryoko said. "I activate The field spell card Magical Citadel of Endymion! Next I summon Defender the Magical Knight (1600/2000) in defense mode, and it gains a spell counter. Then I activate the spell card field barrier, which protects my Citadel from being destroyed, and also gives my Citadel a spell counter." With that, a large image of a spell counter appeared around the top of the Citadel. "I think I'll play a facedown card and end my turn. You're up." The thug sneered again. What was with this guy? "I draw and play the card fires of doomsday to summon two tokens. Now I can tribute one to bring out Ally of Justice Rudra (1900/1200)" Tanryoko smirked. "At least my Citadel gains a counter from your spell card." (Spell Counters – 2) "So? My Rudra gains 700 attack when it battles a light monster! Now Attack!" The Machine attacked, but the attack simply bounced off the shield. "What the h*ll happened?" Tanryoko smirked, "If you had payed attention to the fact I had a spell counter, you would have known I could have activated my Defender's special ability to remove the counter and protect him from destruction!" The thug grimaced but sneered again (what is with this guy and sneering?) "So? Next turn you're little knight will fall! And your life points will soon follow!" Tanryoko kept an expressionless face. "We'll see...you finished ranting yet?" The thug placed another facedown and,with a grunt, ended his turn. Tanryoko nodded and drew. "Alright...Lets start with-" He didn't finish his sentence before he was interrupted. "I activate dust tornado! With it, I destroy your field barrier and set a card facedown!" Tanryoko stared "Okaaaay...I'm just gonna tribute my Defender to summon Dark Red Enchanter (1700/2200) in attack mode!" The thug laughed, "HA! You think that little weakling can stand up to my monster! You were better off with you're Defender!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. Geez, this guy was an idiot. He could barely hold back a grin as Tanryoko explained the effect-when Dark Red Enchanter is normal summoned, he gains two spell counters, and for each one, he gains 300 attack-and, just to add insult to injury, activate Spell Power Grasp, powering up his Enchanter with another counter, giving the Enchanter 2 more counters (he also gained counters from any spell cards) and another spell counter appeared around the Citadel. Oh man, this was almost too easy...This guy's ally of justice monsters stood no chance against Tanryoko, as their effects focused on only light monsters, and-

His train of thought stopped dead and his smug expression turned to one of fear as horrible realization hit him.

There was one monster who could stop Tanryoko dead in his tracks. All Kyo could do was pray this worthless trash didn't have the one card that spelled disaster.  
>This is where things stood right now. Tanryoko had activated pitch black power stone, giving his Citadel a fourth counter. Then he had Dark Red Enchater attack AOJ Rudra and destroy it (Thug:3000)<br>Finally, Tanryoko had placed a facedown. Now that we're all caught up...

The thug drew and laughed. "Ready to lose little twerp? First, I activate DNA Transplant to make all monsters light attribute! Next, I summon Flamvell Magician to my field!" Tanryoko was confused but quickly remembered that Flamvell magican's effect was supported by ally of justice monsters...why that was he would never understand. The thug continued "And now I tune my Magician and doom token together to summon...ALLY OF JUSTICE CATASTOR (2200/1200)!" Kyo, Koa...actually, just about everyone was either amazed or worried for the young duelist, none more worried then Kyo, Koa, Night's End Sorcerer, and Magical Exemplar. Tanryoko knew there was no sense in panicking, but never the less scowled. "Now Catastor! Attack!" Tanryoko winced as he recalled catastors effect, which allowed him to destroy any non-dark monster without damage calculation. Sure enough, Dark red enchanter was blasted into pieces. There was one bit of consolation: all of Dark Red Enchanter's counters were moved to the Citadel of Endymion...now all he needed was the right monster. He drew his card...Graceful Charity. Not what he wanted, but maybe it would be just what he needed. Tanryoko looked up. "I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 cards, and discard two!" (Spell counters: 9) He looked down. Perfect! Just the card he needed! He discarded Mystical space Typhoon and apprentice magician. "Next up, I remove 6 counters from my Citadel to summon Endymion, the Master Magicain!"(2700/1700) 6 counters disappeared and the magician appeared on his field. "Since Endymion was summoned by removing six spell counters, I get a spell card back from my graveyard, like say, the Mystical Space Typhoon, which I'm now gonna activate and destroy DNA Transplant!" Kyo grinned, Perfect, now he could destroy Catastor. "Oh, and it gets better! I now activate Endymion's other effect to discard a spell card to destroy one card on the field!" Suddenly, a flash of purple lightning fell upon the arena, and Catastor was blasted to kingdom come. "Now Endymion! Attack with dark hex blast!" A purple hexagon appeared around the thug and blasted him with a purple aura. (thug: 300)

Kyo grinned. This was over. Against all odds, he had managed to destroy AOJ Catastor, and deal some serious damage. All he had to do was deal one final blow.

So why was the thug grinning?

A cold feeling settled into Kyo, which was VERY difficult to do (was it cause he was a pyro? Friends with a jurrac? He wasn't sure...) What was this street scum planning?

The thug grinned. "Alright little circus freak. You're magic act is over. I activate Raigeki, which gets rid of your little wizard" Tanryoko cursed as his monster vanished in a blinding light. "Now I activate Monster reborn to bring back my Beaten Catastor!" In a bright blue light, the weird machine reappeared. "Next, I summon AOJ Thousand arms! (1700/0) Now attack!" Tanryoko winced as his life points took a nose dive (LP: 100) "I'll play 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Tanryoko winced as he drew. Magical exemplar! Maybe...yes...that would work! "Oh, and I activate another DNA transplant, turning all monsters to the light attribute again...heh...you can't win."

Kyo winced. Maybe he couldn't. He decided to move to see Tanryoko's hand, he stepped to the left and took a peek. Suddenly, all his fears subsided. He knew what to do, and no matter what would win.

Tanryoko had a demonic grin on his face. THIS was going to be good.


End file.
